


Fantasies

by HintehDehPengu



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Depression, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Self Harm, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/HintehDehPengu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The terrible trio of Hat Films is formed for another weekend. But, Ross has a crush on Smith even though he lives so far away. Plus, he has his own problems. Will the relationship work, or will Ross' problems ruin it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weekends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Unexpected Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492005) by [5samn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5samn/pseuds/5samn). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith is visiting again for the weekend. He and Trott have some issues to deal with first, though.

It was a peaceful Sunday afternoon as Ross sat in his back garden with Smith and Trott admiring the, weirdly, hot sun. Smith only visited sometimes from his home town far away, he had met Trott from Uni and Ross had already fallen for him on the Skype calls they had every evening. Ross snapped out of his fantasies, and went back to looking over at Smith sitting with Trott. Man, he was jealous. Not that they were an item, of course. Smith looked over at Ross. "Hey mate, looking a little lonely over there." he smirked. Ross looked incredibly sexy in his plain simple t-shirt, and his blue shorts which complimented his rear. Smith seemed to have fallen for Ross, too, over the months. Man, he wished he could stay with him for longer than just a weekend. Trott seemed to interrupt both of their thoughts. "Guys, can we do something? We've been sitting here for ages doing absolute jack shit, let's go inside and watch some TV or something." Ross and Smith both looked over to Trott, who simply stuck his tongue out and ran inside. Leaving Smith and Ross alone together was a bad idea, Trott had known from past experiences. But, this time they were very sober and not drunk...

Meanwhile, outside. Ross had moved his chair closer to Smith's, admiring the auburn's features. Smith, however, had other plans. He pulled out some binoculars and seemed to be looking at a bird. "What you looking at, mate?" Ross asked, eagerly curious. Smith looked back over at Ross, binoculars still up. After seeing Ross' zoomed in face, spazzed a little and ended up looking down at Ross' crotch. Smith lowered the binoculars. Both men just sat in silence, both red with embarrassment. Then, they just laughed at one another. "Nice job." said Ross, still laughing. "Oooooh Horny4Hornby, are we?" Trott managed to shut them both up, as he walked outside. "You always have to ruin our fun, don't you." said Smith, running inside. "2Hotty4Trotty." commented Trott, as he sat down next to Ross. "So, how's the relationship going?" he asked. "Fuck you, Trott." Ross replied, storming inside. Trott laughed to himself, before noticing his phone vibrated. It must be a text message.

Katie: Hi, you ok? xx

Trott: Yeah, just annoyed Smith and Ross again

Katie: Aw, how come? xx

Trott: Well, you have to admit it theyre cute together right?

Katie: Mhmm

Katie: Ooh i have an idea lets take them out on a double date

Trott: That sounds great Katie

Katie: Well only if youre okay with it

Trott: Yeah, any day that would be better for you?

Katie: Well I can do Wednesday at 5pm if thats okay with you xx

Trott: Sounds great sunshine I'll let Smith and Ross know

Katie: Okay speak later xxxx

 

Trott put his phone in his pocket, and walked inside where Smith and Ross were sitting. "Hey guys, I'm sorry for snapping earlier." Smith looked at Trott right in the eye. "You aren't sorry. You're just trying to make us feel better. Well it isn't going to work this time." said Smith, running off. Ross stood up to run after him, but Trott stopped him. "Ross. I am sorry. You know Smith, he just needs some time to cool off." Ross nodded. "I know, mate. I only just got him talking about his interests, though." he looked down, looking a little sad. "Katie and I have arranged a double date, if you're interested. Wednesday at 5pm." Trott said, smiling at Ross. "You'd do that for me?" Ross replied, a tear running down his cheek. "For you and Smith." Trott replied. "Now, come on. Let's watch some TV and wait for Smith to come back." Except, Ross knew he wouldn't be back... Yet.

 

 


	2. Oh, Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith makes his way to the shop to buy a Mars bar, but shit hits the fan.

 

Smith just wanted to run. Run far away as he could. It was true, he had a thing for Ross. He just fantasied about him everyday. All the dirty things he could do to him. He shrugged off the feelings, and continued running down the street. He decided to buy himself something at the store, so he ran down to the high street. He knew damn well he didn't want to go back to Trott. However, he did want to go back for Ross... He got into the store, and picked up a Mars bar then went to queue up to pay. Waiting in line seemed like a very British thing to do... So Smith waited. When he finally got to the cashier, he set down the Mars bar. (Which by now had probably started melting due to body warmth) The cashier looked at him, up and down. "Faggot." he said, before scanning the chocolate bar. Smith revolted. "Sorry, what did you call me?" The cashier laughed. "Hey hey hey, what's going on over there?" shouted what seemed to be a booming voice. Smith looked over. "This guy just called me a faggot. For no reason." he said, angrily. "Well, you are!" shouted another voice, a girl this time. Smith was getting more and more ticked off. He couldn't hold himself in, he turned around and threw a punch at the cashier. He had hit hard, and the cashier had hit back. Citizens and staff seemed to be running out of the store, but one stayed. "Smithy, you can't be throwing punches like that. You'll hurt someone seriously one day!" Smith turned around, looking at the girl who had said that. "Kim. You need to go. They can't know you're anything to do with me." he said, almost demanding. "Then we go, together." she said, grabbing his arm and running out. Smith had no choice but to run after her.

 

They ran, and they ran. They managed to get into an alleyway. Kim panted. "We're good." she said. "Are you CRAZY? If I was arrested, you'd be arrested too! They probably got all that on CCTV!" Smith shouted, seemingly more angry than before. "Jeez, Smithy. I'm just here for you. What are you doing on your own, anyway?" Kim asked. "Trott pissed Ross and I off, and he tried to apologize but I- I... I never take his apologies well, do I?" Smith replied, calming down slightly. "Well, let's go home and sort this mess out." Kim said, smiling at Smith. "I can't... I have to be somewhere. I told Ross I wouldn't be back until the morning. I need some time away from them." he replied. Kim sighed. "Who are you going to stay with?" Smith looked at her, reluctently. "Y-You don't know them." he said, lips trembling. Kim sighed, again. "Well, I'll leave you to go stay with mystery man. Seeya!" she said, rushing off. Smith sighed, and looked down at his phone. 3 new messages... From Trott.

 

Trott: Come home, pls

Trott: Pls bby come home

Trott: Sunshine you know i didnt mean that

Smith: I know, Trott I overreacted

Trott: So are you coming home?

Smith: No, I'm going to stay at a mates

Trott: Aww but Rossy will be lonely tonight

Smith: Shut up, Trott

Trott: I know I know

Trott: You love me more dont you

Smith: No!

Trott: So you love Ross then

Smith: NO!

Trott: Joking, mate have a good one at your mates okay see you tomorrow

Smith: Ok... bye

 

Smith looked back up, and heard police sirens. "Shit." he thought to himself. "They got it on CCTV." He heard footsteps and dogs' barking coming his direction, so he ran. He just ran in the general direction of his mates' house. He ran to Duncan's house. The footsteps and dogs' barking got more and more faint.

 

Meanwhile back at Ross and Trott's point of view. Trott and Ross sat in front of the TV watching the news. "Man named Alex Smith, auburn hair and a beard, punched a guy square in the face then ran for it. Police are searching for him. A short girl named Kim Richards, black hair with a red hair extension, was also with him at the time of his escape." Ross' eyes widened. "TROTT. WHAT THE HELL. WHY IS ALEX A MISSING PERSON. WHY DID HE PUNCH SOMEONE?" shouted Ross, panicked. "I don't know but I have a feeling they'll be asking us questions soon enough. Since this is his registered address..." Trott replied. "Oh, fuck." Ross stuttered. "We need to find him. Which mates is he staying at?" Trott shrugged. "Didn't say..." Ross clenched his fists. "FUCK!" he shouted. Ross threw the TV remote into the TV screen, smashing it. "CALM DOWN, ROSS. CALM DOWN." Trott shouted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cliffhanger omg. Not the first time I'll be doing that. Lmao ^_^


	3. Police Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross has calmed down, but the police are here to interrogate. What else could go wrong?

 

By the time Ross had calmed down, police were at the door. "Stay here." Trott reassured. He walked to the front door, and opened it. "He's not here. I suppose you're here to question us." Trott said, before either policeman could get a word in. Left, right or sideways. "Yes, we'll need to question you. When you last saw him and what he was doing when you last saw him. Among other questions." one policeman said. "Come in." Trott said, leading them both in. Ross was sat on the sofa, head in hands. "Ross, the police are going to ask us a few questions, okay?" said Trott, trying to stay calm. Trott asked the police to sit down, and went to make some coffee. "What's with the smashed TV screen?" one of the policemen asked. "Oh. I, uh. I smashed it out of anger. When we saw the news report." Ross said, looking up from his hands. "I see, Alex Smith is a close friend, then?" Trott came back with coffee for him, Ross and the two policemen. "Yes, a very close friend to Ross and I. He's a lot more close to Ross, though." Trott replied, quite confidently. "Do you mean you fight a lot more with him than, say, Mr Hornby would?" the policeman replied. "Yes. Earlier, we had a small fight." Trott said, looking over to Ross. "And, Mr Hornby. Were you at all included in the small fight?" the policeman asked. Ross looked up, and managed to get out. "Smith and I went inside after. We were talking about stuff we do for fun. Then Trott came in trying to apologize, and Smith ran off." Trott smiled at him, clearly proud that he was able to speak. "Do you have any idea of where he went?" the policemen asked. Trott shook his head confidently, but the shake of Ross' head almost seemed like he was hiding something. "All we know is that he went to a mates'. And he said we'd never met them." Ross said, trying to defend Smith. "Okay. Do either of you know a girl named Kim Richards? She was spotted with him running from the crimescene." Both Trott and Ross nodded. "We know her." Trott said. A lot of other questions were asked, and answered.

 

"Sorry, what actually happened at this crimescene?" Ross asked. "Well. The cashier serving Alex Smith, named Jason Partilla, called him a faggot. Then the cashiers' boss proceeded to ask what was going on. Alex explained what had happened, and another woman, named Keely Hoffmann, proceeded to agree with the cashiers' statement. Alex obviously could not handle this, and punched the cashier in the nose out of anger." The policemen went on for a while, explaining what they knew. "Well, we shall do anything to help find Alex." Trott said, smiling at Ross. "I'll try to text him tonight..." said Ross, looking kind of sheepish. "Right. We'll be off then. Be aware for any phone calls to come in and be questioned, though this is not likely." the policeman said, shaking Trott's hand, and leaving. His partner, though, stayed. "Mr Hornby. May we have a talk in private?" she asked, smiling. "Oh, uh. Okay. Trott, you go see that policeman out." Ross said, nervously. Waiting for Trott to disappear, the partner sat down with Ross. When Trott was out of sight, she started. "Mr Hornby. I feel you are hiding something." she said, looking deep into Ross' eyes. "No, I have told you everything I know about him." Ross said, calmly. However, he swallowed and that made him look a lot more guilty. "Expect to hear from me again, Mr Hornby." without saying goodbye, she stormed off. "What the hell was that." Ross thought. Trott came back in. "Ross. Oh my God. This is crazy. Please say you were telling the truth back there." he said. "Yeah, yeah of course I was." Ross said, placing most of his attention on his phone. Trott sighed deeply. "I'm going for a lay down. See ya later, mate." Trott walked into his room, and flopped onto the bed. Without a second more, he closed his eyes. Ross looked up from his phone for a second, then back down. He had been trying to get hold of Smith.

 

Ross: Smith

Ross: Alex

Ross: Smith please answer me we've had the police knocking

Ross: We had to answer a bunch of questions

Ross: Smith i need you

 

But with no reply, Ross put his phone down. He sighed. He could always go to Duncan's to be with Smith, but. He didn't want to. He sat there, contemplating with himself for a while. Then, a text message startled him. Ross, with no pause, picked up his phone.

 

Katie: Hi just me hows it with Trotty hes not answering me

Ross: He went to nap he'll be with us again soon

Katie: I saw the news is Smith okay?

Ross: Hes not with us

Katie: Where is he??

Ross: At a mates

Ross: We don't know them apparently

Katie: Damn

Katie: But are we still up for that double date wednesday?

Ross: If Smith is back, sure

Katie: Yaay okay text you later

Ross: Bye Katie

 

Ross lowered his phone again, he sighed. Ross felt different. A lot different. He was showing no emotion, but inside he was depressed and he was dying. He went over to the kitchen. He reached into the cutlery drawer, and took out a knife. Trott had just woken up, and he was about to walk out into the kitchen. He saw Ross, and froze, hoping he would not be noticed. Trott looked at what Ross was holding. His eyes widened. Ross had only cut a small slit, and was crying in pain. Trott decided to stay where he was, and not do anything to help. Ross stopped, and grabbed a tissue to wipe up the blood. Trott saw he was coming his way, so he ducked behind the door. Ross ran into his room and put on a hoodie, so Trott would not realise. Trott came out from behind the door before Ross came out. "Hey, Ross. Are you alright?" he asked, knocking on his door. "I'm fine, Trott mate. Just missing Smith." Ross' voice sounded... different. "Can I come in?" Trott said, softly. "I'd rather be left alone right now, Trott." Ross replied. "Okay, then. I'll see you later." Trott walked off, back into the kitchen. He was progressively sadder than he was earlier.

 

Meanwhile, Smith was on his way to Duncan's house. He felt bad for lying to everyone that they didn't know his mate. Well, only Ross knew. Smith checked his phone. 5 messages from Ross. "Shit. I ignored him when he needed me." Smith thought.

 

Smith: Sorry for ignoring you I was walking

Ross: Hi this is Trott where the fuck are you mate

Smith: Why do you have Ross' phone??

Ross: Hes in his room and wont come out

Smith: Crap thats always bad

Ross: Tell me about it

Smith: He told me about the police what do i do??

Ross: I dunno man

Ross: You cant just turn yourself in thats not how it works right

Smith: I dont know Trott

Ross: Oh no low battery

Smith: Get on your phone then

Ross: Cant charging

Smith: For god sake

Smith: Look Ill see you later okay

Ross: Okay see you

 

Smith dialled Duncan's mobile, and turned around. "Hello you've reached the voicemail of Duncan Jones. Please leave a message after the oddly scientific beep." the message blared. "Hi, Duncan. It's Smith. I won't be coming to yours. Something came up and yeah I need to sort stuff out. Bye." Smith sent the voicemail, and continued walking home. Ross needed him, and he needed Ross. He felt so sorry for leaving him like that. At least him and Trott had sorted out their little argument. On the way home, Smith got a lot of looks from strangers. Smith realised he had been on TV for punching someone and running from the police. He was out in public... He thought no more of it, and legged it. A few minutes later, Smith felt a little dizzy. He could see red and blue lights, but not much else. He heard sirens directly in front of him, and he collapsed forwards.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, tried to make it a lot longer and contain more paragraphs. Don't know if I succeeded but let me know! :)


	4. Bright, White Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith wakes up with Trott looming over him, and has a... 'nice' phone call with Ross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BACK BITCHES!!! I woke up early today and felt a burst of energy, so I used it to finish writing CHAPTER 4 OF FANTASIES. As well as a load of other shit. Please enjoy my slightly improved writing skill from Chapters 1-3!
> 
> Remember to check my profile to see my schedule and other information!

Next thing Smith knew, he was in a white, bright room in a bed. He saw Trott looming over him, as he slowly came to... "Boo." Trott said, no facial expression or real emphasis in his voice. "Trott?" Smith asked, looking around. "You fell unconscious, and the police had to get you into hospital. You are still wanted and they'll want to question you at the station when you're better." Trott said, sighing. "Trott, where's Ross?" Smith's voice was raspy, for whatever reason. "Still in his room. I told him, and he didn't really respond." Trott replied. "Trott, I can't go to jail." Smith sniffled. "You're not gonna go to jail just for punching someone. It's not that bad an offense. You'll just be given a warning." Trott said, smiling. "Are you sure?" Smith seemed worried, too worried. "I'm sure, Smith. It'll be fine. I promise." Trott said, going to sit down. His phone rang. "Forgot to silence it-" Trott interrupted himself when he saw who was ringing him. "Smith, you better take this." Trott said, answering and giving it to Smith.

"Trott, Trott. Trott, mate. I've made a bad mistake, I'm a horrible human being I-I'm sorry for letting everyone down. Letting everything down." Ross was crying.

"Ross, Ross. It's Smith. What's up?" Smith asked.

"Fuck, Smith. I made a big fucking mistake. I'm so dumb." Ross said, sniffling.

"Ross, what happened. Tell me everything." Smith generally sounded concerned, and he was.

"I cut myself with a knife. Twice. The second time I-I spelt out your initials. I miss you so goddamn much and it's only been a f-few hours. I'm so dumb and stupid. You deserve way more than me." Ross cried out even more.

"Ross, you cut? Okay, look. I'm going to get out of this hospital. And I'm going to get to you as soon as possible, okay?" Smith sounded panicked, but also strangely calm.

"Hurry..." was the last thing Ross said, before the call disengaged. Smith gave the phone back to Trott. "Okay, can you go ask what the requirements of me leaving are, please??" Smith pledged. Trott nodded, going to find the nearest nurse. Smith lay back. This was weirdly comfortable, and part of him didn't want to leave. Trott rushed back in. "You have to be able to eat without puking and walk in a straight line." he said. "Easy." Smith said, standing up and attempting to walk in a straight line. "Smith, that's not very straight." Trott said, stifling a laugh. Smith was walking all over the place, and couldn't walk well at all. "My head hurts..." he said, climbing back on to the bed. "You aren't fit to go home, sir. You may have to stay here for another hour or so." the nurse said. "My friend is in trouble and I- I really need to see him." Smith said. "Can't your friend here go to see him?" the nurse asked. "No. It's not like that. You won't get it. Trott- I mean... Chris is a great friend to Ross but he needs to see me. You won't understand." Smith began to ramble. The nurse simply sighed. "Even if it's that important. I'm sorry, we can't let you go until you meet the requirements for leaving." she said. Smith exhaled in anger, and was shushed by Trott. "Listen, we'll get a packet of crisps for you. See if you can keep them down without puking, if you can. Great." Trott said. The nurse nodded, and went to get a packet of crisps. Smith groaned. "I'm worried about Ross. What if he's becoming suicidal??" he was panicking too much. "Smith, Ross is stronger than he thinks. He'd never want to commit suicide." Trott sighed, sitting back down. The nurse came back a few moments later with a packet of sea salt crisps. "All we had, sir." she said, giving the crisps to Smith. Trott helped Smith open them, and he grabbed one. "Here comes the choo choo train!!" Trott mocked, making train noises while moving the crisp closer to Smith's mouth. "JEEZ. I've had a dick make its way into my mouth in less time than this fucking crisp." Smith said, a little too loudly. "Smith, we're on a public ward." Trott began to crack up laughing, and Smith munched the crisp from his grasp.

Smith sat eating crisps for the next ten minutes. "This is the longest time I've ever taken to eat crisps..." he groaned. "Well, you haven't puked yet. Step one complete." Trott grinned. Smith sighed, and stood up. He was still a little wobbly, but with Trott's help he walked in a straight line. "DONE!" he shouted. Trott shooshed him, and went to get a nurse. Smith just stood and waited for Trott to come back with the nurse. After a minute or so, he came back. "You have the goahead to come home." the nurse said. "WOOO!" Smith shrieked, before being shooshed by Trott again. Smith took off his hospital rags, and left them on the bed. He and Trott both hurried out to the car. Trott started the ignition, and began the drive back to their house.

 

When they had arrived home, Smith ran inside. He was about to burst into Ross' room, when Trott stopped him. "Knock." he whispered. Smith did so, and Ross opened the door immediately. He dragged Smith inside, leaving Trott to his own thing. He sighed, and walked into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Ross had pulled Smith into a deep kiss. Smith was surprised, but soon melted into it. Ross put his arms around Smith's waist, and squeezed him closer. "Damn, you're a great kisser." Smith moaned, wanting to see more of him. "I know I am." Ross winked. "Woah, woah. But wait. Before you get anymore, we need to talk about everything." Smith said, leading Ross to the bed. He sat him down, before sitting down himself. "Ross. I know you love me. And I love you too, okay? But what's this about cutting yourself?" Smith sniffled. Ross slowly uncovered his arm, showing him the one scratch and the small 'A S'. "Oh, Ross. Those will last forever, you realise this?" Smith was trying his best to balance serious and concern. Ross nodded, before hugging Smith tightly. "I think we need to get some help for you." Smith said, seriously. "You are my help... I have you now." Ross sniffled. "I'm only here until Monday. Did you forget?" Smith sighed. "Oh... I may have agreed for us to go to something on Wednesday..." Ross bit his lip. Smith looked at him like he'd just shot him. "You what?" he asked, sighing in frustration. "I'm sorry, I-I forgot. Don't be mad." Ross buried his face in a pillow. "I'm not mad, Ross. Don't be upset." Smith patted him on the back. "You are, though!" Ross burst into tears. "You've always been the emotional one, haven't you." Smith laughed to himself. Ross looked up, and slapped Smith on the arm.


	5. Smith Flashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easy really, Smith gets his dick out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted a filler before I sent them to do something together as a cute couple. This just clears up some plot points that I know I wouldn't have remembered if I didn't make this chapter the way I did.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy. Thanks

"Can I, um." Ross was struggling to speak. "Can you what?" Smith asked, laughing slightly. "It's kind of awkward but... can I see your, um..." Ross stuttered again, but Smith got the hint. He unbuckled his jeans and pulled down his boxers. "There you go." he smiled. Ross stared. He started to reach his hand forward, and touched the tip with his index finger. Smith giggled at how curious Ross was. "Is it anything like you imagined?" he asked. Ross shook his head. "I thought it was smaller." he muttered, swallowing a lump. Smith looked at him, pretending to be offended. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you!" Ross cried, hugging Smith tight. "Oh, you are so emotional. I'm not mad that you think my cock was smaller than it is." Smith laughed. "Really?" Ross sniffled. "Yes! Ross, you are so cute." Smith gushed, and Ross pecked him on the cheek. The door began opening, and Smith attempted to pull his jeans up; but Ross had a... better idea? He laid over Smith, blocking his cock from Trott's view. "Oh, am I interrupting?" Trott asked. "Ross, I could've just pulled them up." Smith sighed. "I know, but I wanted to do this." Ross pouted. "Right, I'll come back later." Trott said, turning to leave. "Wait. Just turn away and let me pull them up." Smith said. Trott nodded, turning to face the wall. "No peeking!" Ross growled. Smith lightly slapped Ross, and pulled his jeans up.

"Right." Trott turned around again. "Have you two sorted it out now?" he asked. Ross nodded. "Okay, Smith. The police are here to see you." Trott bit his lip. Ross quickly shook his head. "Okay." Smith swallowed a ball of spit. Trott left the room, and Ross hugged Smith tight. "They'll arrest you!" he squeezed even tighter. "Ross, Ross. Punching someone with no minor or major injuries isn't going to get me a prison sentence." Smith laughed, trying to make the situation more comedic. Ross realised, and nodded slowly. He let go, and Smith stood up. "I need you with me." These very words made Ross blush, as he stood up too. They took the others' hand, and made their way out. Smith calmly sat down, and Ross next to him. "Nice to see you recovered well." one of the policemen said. Smith nodded. "You realise, Mr. Smith, that what you have done is not worth a prison sentence. You gave Mr. Partilla no major or minor injuries, he is fine. For that, you only get a warning. Mr. Partilla suggested a 30-day jail sentence, but the court ruler decided that it would be better for a warning. If you do anything else illegal, or something that may get you in trouble, you will have to serve a sentence." the policeman said, sipping the coffee that Trott had made him. Smith nodded. Ross sighed in relief. "Are you done then?" he asked, wanting them to get out. The policeman nodded. "We are done here." he said, standing up.

 

As the policemen had left, Ross was slowly becoming less anxious. Trott sat down with him. "You okay, mate?" he asked. Ross nodded, smiling wide. "Nice to see I have my best friend back." Trott sighed, pulling out his phone. "You realise Smith won't be here on Wednesday and we can't do the double date." Ross bit his tongue, ever so lightly. "Ah, shit. Of course. We can reschedule it." Trott smiled. "I'll let Katie know." he said, beginning to tap away. Ross stared off into space, as Smith came back into the room. He drifted off into an alternate universe, and forgot about everything that was happening there and now. He was so out of it, in fact, that he didn't notice Trott waving his hand in front of his face. "I got this." Smith grinned. He pecked a kiss on Ross' cheek, and Ross quickly shook his head. "I wasn't daydreaming!" he was quick to answer, before he realised it was Smith who kissed him. Trott awwed a little, and Ross t-rex slapped him. "Ow, ow. I was awwing at something Katie said!" Trott said, moving away. "Oh, sorry." Ross bit his lip in embarrassment. "How do you feel about watching a movie, little one?!" Smith called. "What? Me?" Trott asked. Ross frowned. "I'm not that much smaller than you." he pouted. "Oh, you were talking to- nevermind." Trott was getting himself confused, so went back to texting. Smith sighed, beginning to walk with Ross to the front door. "Did you even check what movies are on?" Ross asked. Smith shook his head. "Let's find out together." he smiled. Ross nodded, opening the door. They stepped outside, and Ross only just began to admire the beautiful house they had... it luckily had three bedrooms, and it was all on the ground floor. There was quite a big backgarden, but they never planted anything nor tended to the weeds that grew. It was simply there for eye candy... though the weeds didn't look very tasty. If humans were herbivores, maybe. But, alas, we are not.


	6. Panic Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Smith are supposed to go to the cinema, but end up going to the park instead. Ross has an unfortunate panic attack, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I haven't updated this in A WHILE. Well, it's here now. Only one/two chapters left, most likely. This was my first ever fanfic I wrote and I hope I've improved since Chapter 1.

Ross and Smith had just arrived at the cinema, and they were looking at the movies on show. There was 'My Boyfriend's A Walrus', but they'd already seen that. Maybe they could see 'The Man in Green', but it looked boring... and rather, how did he put this, green. Ross groaned. Smith pointed to one, it was a horror movie. "No way. We are NOT watching 'Rise of the Flux'." Ross shook his head. "Fine then. What about 'Vacuum Fetish'?" Smith pointed. "That looks terrifying." Ross shook the feeling of discomfort off. "How about we just watch... a kids movie?" he suggested. "A fucking kids movie? How old are you, Ross?" Smith laughed. "I feel about ten right now. Look, how about we just... go to the park. And sit... and just be together." Ross suggested. "If that's what you want, son." Smith mocked, turning to walk out. Ross rolled his eyes, and followed him.

The car journey was weirdly silent, for once. Usually Smith would have Taylor Swift blasting, but this time he decided not to. Ross sat next to him, shifting every once in a while. After a few minutes, he finally spoke up. "Are you mad at me?" it was only a murmur. "What?" Smith asked, having not heard the darker haired man. "I asked are you mad at me?" Ross repeated, a little louder this time. "No, why would I be?" Smith laughed, stopping at a traffic light. "It's really silent in the car for once." Ross said, looking over to the auburn man. Smith switched the music player on. "Of course. What other CD would be in your player?" Ross sighed. Smith began to sing along. "He said let's get out of this town. Drive out of the city, away from the crowd." Ross looked at Smith giving him the look, and he sung the next part. "I thought heaven can't hold me now. Nothing lasts forever."

The two sung all the way through until they got to the park. They got out, and Smith locked up the car. They linked hands and began walking. "So... um. About our relationship." Ross said. "What are we?" he asked. "If you want to make it official, then let's do it. But if you're not comfortable yet, then that's fine too. And if you just want to be friends, that's still cool." Smith looked over, and smiled. "I-I want to be with you." Ross stuttered. "Should we sit down?" Smith gestured to the empty bench. Ross nodded, and the two sat. "I want to date you, Smith." Ross sniffled, snuggling into his side. "Me too." Smith smiled. "So, can we?" Ross was exceptionally jumpy today, and kept stuttering. "I-I mean, w-we don't have t-t-to..." he began breathing a little faster. "Are you okay, Ross? You're stuttering a lot." Smith asked, putting his hand on Ross' shoulder. "No... p-panic attack." Ross tried to hide himself in Smith's chest, and he was crying by now. Smith did the only thing he knew how... call Trott.

"Trott, Ross is having a panic attack. What do I do??" Smith yelled down the phone.

"Okay, okay. Tell him it's okay, and comfort him. Take him somewhere else, somewhere secluded I guess. Where are you?" Trott was panicking.

"The park. Should I take him into the trees?" Smith asked.

"The trees? Might work. Uh, give it a try." Trott said.

"Okay, thanks Trott." Smith sighed, putting his phone down. He helped Ross up, and escorted him into the trees. It, indeed, was secluded. "It's okay Ross, I'm here for you." Smith comforted him, holding him close.

After several minutes had passed, Ross felt better. He wouldn't stop apologising to Smith on the walk back to the car, even when Smith told him to stop. "I'm sorry." Ross murmured, as they got into the car. "Shush. Stop apologising." Smith sighed, starting the engine. Ross went quiet, and was quiet for most of the journey.

 

"I see you sorted him out." Trott chuckled. "Now he won't stop apologising." Smith sighed, taking his coat off. "I need the toilet..." Ross muttered, waddling into the bathroom. Trott sighed, and the two convened in the front room. "So, Katie text me. She said she can do the double date tonight." Trott grinned. "Oh, that's great! I'm going home tomorrow, and I have a feeling Ross is going to cry..." Smith sighed. "Take him with you." Trott joked, laughing a little. Smith joined in. "I wish... my flat is small and shitty. Only a single bed, it's hell." he sighed. "Well... you could always move in with us full time. I mean, there's an extra room." Trott suggested. "Trott. Ross has a double bed. I can just share with him." Smith laughed. "Oh, right. Forgetful." Trott knocked himself on the head. "I HEARD SMITH'S MOVING IN WITH US! IS IT TRUE, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE??" Ross yelled, running in. "W-well... I might as well consider it. I have no job over there, and the rent is getting higher." Smith sighed. "So that's sorted! Smith moves in with us tomorrow!" Ross grinned. "Ross, moving isn't that easy. It might take weeks. You know how crappy the council is over there." Smith sighed. "Okay..." Ross sat down at the table, sulking. "It's not a no. I will move in with you two if I can." Smith smiled. "YAY!" Ross got up, and jumped into Smith's lap. "Right, okay. You're heavy. I can't lift you like I can lift Trott." Smith struggled, trying to put Ross safely on the ground. Ross got up by himself, and smiled wide. "So what should I wear for the double date tonight?!" he ran off, probably to his room. "Were we that loud talking?" Trott wondered. "I didn't think we spoke that loud..." Smith laughed. "I KNOW! I'LL WEAR THIS!" Ross called, running back out. Trott and Smith lost it. Ross was in a pink dress.


	7. Childish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross shows up in the BEST outfit, and Trott goes to lie down.
> 
> The lovebirds play some card games, but not before Smith catches Ross doing something... else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's been so long. This fanfiction seems to take me the most effort to write, even though it was my first. I hope this is up to standard. Chapter 8 (the finale) will be out next week sometime, possibly the weekend if you're lucky.

"You are NOT wearing that to the double date, Ross Hornby." Smith was trying to hold in his laughter. "I know, I'm just fucking with ya." Ross said, dashing back out into the hallway. "I didn't bring anything fancy to wear." Smith sighed. "You can borrow one of my suits-" Trott realised Smith was looking him up and down. "Trott. You're a squirt compared to me. How am I going to fit in your clothes?" he rolled his eyes, finding something else to put his attention on. "Right, yeah..." Trott forced a cough, feeling awkward about the conversation as a whole. "You're really awkward today, Trott. What's up?" Smith asked. "I dunno... I think it's just everything is moving so fast... Like, you were in hospital, Ross cut, then we came home and now Ross is super happy. Everything has gone down today, and I need a proper lie down." Trott sighed, sitting back with his hands linked with his hair. "Go lie down then. If you must. The double date doesn't start until... when?" Smith inquired. "8pm sharp." Trott replied, being very precise. "It's only..." Smith glanced at the clock. "4:25. You can go lie down now for an hour or too. Ross and I will be fine on our own, I promise." he smiled. Trott nodded. "Make sure to wake me at half past six, okay?" he got up, and began walking off. "Alright, Trottimus. Have sweet dreams of Katie." Smith mocked, and Trott flipped him the bird before walking into his room.

Smith sat there, looking at the smashed TV. He was waiting for Ross, but didn't have anything to pass the time. Other than his phone, of course. He stared at the clock. Ross was taking ages... he didn't want to interrupt unless he was doing something private.

 

Smith had been waiting for fifteen minutes now, and decided to go to Ross' room to see the hold-up. He put his ear up to the door, and he heard something quite disturbing. He opened the door slowly, careful not to alert Ross, and peeked at what he was doing... "Oh, yeah. That's right..." Ross groaned. He was masturbating. Smith frowned, quietly checking what he was masturbating to. A picture of him. He lept on Ross, attacking him with kisses. "AAH- SMITH, I WAS WANKING!!" Ross yelled, beginning to lightly slap him. "Yeah, and I was watching... for the past minute or so." Smith winked, and Ross rolled his eyes. He looked at the phone in his hands. "O-oh... I can explain-" he was cut off. "No, Ross. You don't need to explain anything. I know you find me sexy, who wouldn't?" Smith smirked. Ross laughed a little. Happy he was getting some humor out of this, Smith pulled Ross' underwear back up. "Come on, let's go play a board game... or a card game!" he grinned, hopping up from the bed. Ross nodded, standing up. He grabbed his jeans, pulling them up too.

 

"I WIN. I WIN. I WIN FOR THE ELEVENTH TIME!" Ross danced around the room. "It's not my fault my reaction time is slow as shit." Smith frowned. "Mister sore loser! Mister sore loser!" Ross chanted, poking Smith. "We were playing snap. Grow a pair, let's play a new game." Smith grabbed the stack of cards, and threw them all over the floor. "What?" Ross asked. "It's called 52 Pickup, there's 52 cards. Pick them up." Smith snickered, walking off. "Wait, can't you help me?" Ross asked, sniffling. "I need to piss. Grow up, you can do it on your own." Smith chuckled, walking away. Ross sighed. What did 'grow a pair' and 'grow up' mean? Was he too childish? Does Smith not like childish people?? He began to pick up all the cards, pondering what this all meant.

"Smith. Smithy. Smiffy. Smiffy boyfriend. SMIFFY!" Ross was pestering Smith about what all that meant. "What is it now, Ross?" Smith sighed. He hoped to God it wasn't the same question- ...too late. "WHAT DOES GROW UP MEAN?? AM I TOO CHILDISH FOR YOU??" Ross yelled. "Shhhh, you'll wake Trott." Smith snapped. "Sorry..." Ross quietened down. "To answer your question, no. You're not too childish for me. To answer your first question, it means to act your age more." Smith sighed, he had said that about seven times already in the space of half an hour. "Okay okay when's the double date??" Ross asked. "8pm. I'm supposed to wake Trott up at 6:30- shit, it's 6:30 isn't it." Smith glanced at the clock. Ross nodded. "TROTT, YOU WALRUS BASTARD. GET UP." Smith yelled, whilst walking to his room. Ross shook his head, sitting down. He was feeling good about tonight. Just him, Smith, Trott and Katie. Yes... he was happy.


	8. A Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross is happy, he is content... he decides it's time to finally do some things that he's been wanting to do for a long time now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY DONE. ONLY TOOK ME SEVEN MONTHS! (Yeah, sorry about that).
> 
> At least I can stop worrying about this now.
> 
> ENJOY!

They were out now. At a bar, in the centre of town. Ross had ordered them to sit in a corner, away from everyone else. This was his fantasy. "I need the toilet." Ross said, rushing off. Trott laughed a little. "He's crazy." Katie added. "Tell me about it." Smith smiled, drinking more of his beer.

It had been 20 minutes now. "I'll go check if he's fallen in." Trott volunteered, getting up and rushing off to the toilets. "So, has Trotty been treating you well?" Katie asked. "I feel like the real question is have I been treating Trott well." Smith laughed. Katie joined in, and Ross rushed back. "Oh, took you long enough." Smith said. "YEAH SORRY!!" Ross was very excitable, and sat down next to Smith.

Trott returned after a while, too. "I thought you'd fallen in!" he said, sitting back down with them. "I'm fine I went to the shop after sorry I didn't tell you!" Ross grinned.

 

It had been another hour, and Ross had been anxious the entirety of it. He'd had enough, and finally worked up his courage. "Smith I have something to ask you but you have to say yes okay." Ross grinned. "Depends what the question is." Smith smiled. "Will you marry me?" Ross asked, his eyes glowing. Smith went into a bit of a shock, not saying anything. Trott and Katie were also quite confused. "Um... Ross-" Smith began. "I said you have to say yes!" Ross reached into his pocket, displaying the ring in a box. Smith looked over to Trott, who whispered something to him. "Just say yes, he won't give up until you do." Smith closed his eyes. "Yes, Ross Hornby. I will marry you." Ross attacked Smith in a hug. "I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!!" he yelled.

 

About fifteen minutes later, everybody left the bar. Trott had gone back to Katie's to give the newly engaged couple some space. Ross lead Smith inside, and into his room. "Now we're engaged... I want to ask you something else." Ross closed his eyes, biting his lip. "What?" Smith asked, removing his coat. "I... I want you to... have sex with me." Ross said. Smith seemed shocked at this too. "Please, Smith... I've been wanting to ask you since you got here but... I was too scared." Ross sat on the bed. Smith nodded, and Ross pulled him down on the bed with him. "Since you're being so nice tonight, I'll let you top!" Ross grinned, stripping off all his clothes almost instantly. Smith put his arm around him. "I'd like to tease you a bit, is that alright?" he winked, biting Ross' earlobe. "O-okay." Ross giggled.

Smith pushed Ross down, and pointed to his belt. "Take it off using your teeth." he whispered. Ross did so, undoing it and taking it off with his teeth. Smith began to slowly slip down his jeans, making Ross become impatient. When they had reached ankle level, Smith took them off normally and threw them into the building up pile of clothes. He slowly lifted up his shirt, revealing his toned stomach. Ross sat up to hug him, but Smith pushed him back down. "Not now, Ross. Just lay there and wait for me." Smith whispered, and he continued to take off his shirt. He then began slipping down his boxer shorts, and they curved around his behind. Ross admired him, as he leant down and took his cock into his mouth.

Ross was surprised at the feeling, but knew what to do from all the porn he watched. He pushed Smith's head down, forcing him to keep his cock in his mouth. Smith whipped out the tongue, licking up and down his length, then around the tip. Saliva trickled down Ross' dick, and Smith kept pleasuring him with a lick to the slit every now and again. Ross leaned forward, grabbing Smith's asscheeks whilst he was still sucking him off. He squeezed them, and then worked his hands up Smith's back. He repeated the process, up and down. He felt himself beginning to give way, and he leaned back into his pillows. Smith began going slower on Ross' dick, and Ross came into his mouth. Smith spluttered, backing off. He spat the semen in his mouth onto the bed, and left the rest on Ross' cock.

"Legs up, big man." Smith said, grabbing the condoms from the second drawer. Ross put up his legs, revealing his asshole. Smith slid the condom onto his cock, and put the tip into Ross' asshole. Ross hissed. "Ross, it's okay. I'm not going to do it rough if you're not ready to." Smith smiled, looking into a sweaty Ross' eyes. Ross nodded. "Go slow, please..." he moaned, as Smith pushed in a little at a time. He had half of his cock in by now, but pulled out a little and spat on it. He penetrated further, and found a steady pace that he and Ross were both happy with. Ross moaned, then shrieked a little. "I t-think you just hit the pro-prostate..." he stuttered. "You're doing good." Smith panted, pushing in and out every second. "Am I?" Ross asked, holding his legs in the air more steadily. "Yeah! Just remember I'm doing this because I-I love you." Smith said, smiling. Ross smiled back. "I l-love you too." he stuttered, before being slammed into one last time. "AH!" Ross screamed. "Chill out... I usually go a bit rough when I'm at my climax, sorry." Smith said, pulling out. He took off the condom, putting it neatly in the bin. "That... that was amazing... you are amazing." Ross said, letting his legs rest. Smith laughed, laying down next to him. "Let's try and sleep now, shall we?" he asked. Ross nodded, pulling the cover over the both of them.

 

And so, they lived happily ever after... for now.


End file.
